


Radiant Blue

by Louvain



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louvain/pseuds/Louvain
Summary: They are intrinsically tied together, never one without the other. Drabble collection focused on Aymeric and Lucia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing above all others and I have no shame in admitting that I sometimes cry over them.

The change in governing had left more paperwork than he thought could possibly be procured at one time. He was scarce aware of the time as he dubiously went through the towering stack until it became too dark to see. He opened a desk drawer and fumbled for a candle only to find that there was none.

 _It can’t be helped then._ With a grunt he pushed himself up to his feet, taking a moment to allow his muscles to adjust from sitting so long He exited his office only to notice candlelight spilling from another doorway down the hall. Knowing only too well what he would find he walked toward the door instead, peeking inside.

A familiar figure was leaning over her own desk, quill scribbling away furiously as she worked through her own assignments.

Faithful Lucia, who strove to work as hard as he did. She had unfailingly toiled to keep up with the vast amounts of work that was demanded of her position, as well as helping him manage his own. It was not entirely uncommon for either of them to work clear into the next day, driven to finish what had been started. Yet he worried now more than ever for her health, particularly with the chaos that came with Niddhogg’s revival and the returning onslaught of the Horde.  

“I thought you would have retired for the evening.” He spoke quietly as he entered her office, taking care not to startle her.

She glanced up from her own papers at the sound of his voice, the shadows exaggerating the dark rings under her eyes. “There is still work I would finish.”

“You should be resting.” He admonished her gently, but it did little to change her affect. “It will not do well for you to tire yourself before the dawn.”

“Would it not be the same for you?” She shrugged nonchalantly, wiping her quill off so that she could adhere new ink to the tip. “I cannot rest in good conscience knowing that you continue to work through the night. As your Second in Command it is my duty to assist – and is that not what you need most right now? Surely you do not mean to tackle all of this yourself in the space of a night?”

“I have every intention to.”

“Then I suppose we are an impasse.” She rested her quill and folded her arms across her chest.

He knew, of course, that Lucia would remain adamant about staying. His indirect approach had unsurprisingly failed to persuade her. That left him with only one other option, drastic as it was, though he had little choice otherwise. He hesitated for a moment before his next response, knowing full well she would disprove of it. She immediately picked up on his pause, giving him a pointedly fixed, unamused stare as if daring him to go ahead. He did.

“You are relieved of duty for the evening, Lucia. That’s an order.”

Her eyes widened in shock at the unprecedented demand. She opened her mouth to protest and then snapped it shut, jaw clenched tightly. “Yes, sir.” Her tone remained neutral but he could hear the quiet rattling of her armor as she trembled with discreet rage and her lips had thinned out into a hard line. He did his best to ignore the creeping guilt upon his conscience, having known that her past training would not allow her to refuse a command from a higher-up.

She gathered a few items from her desk, bundling them into a small sack before pivoting on her heel and marching out of the room without even bidding him a good night. She left a trail of bitter rage in her wake that lingered long after she had departed.  

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Doubtlessly he would have to make amends to her on the morrow, but at least she would be well rested. He went and fetched his candle, settling once more in his own seat for what would undoubtedly be a very long night.

\---

The night was as difficult and unrestful as he predicted it to be, and the next day brought no further relief when Lucia returned to her station, the air uncomfortably tense between the two of them. Though her personal affect held virtually no difference to the discernible eye, her unusually stony silence and curt mannerisms towards him indicated her quiet, seething anger.

Her anger was completely justifiable, but he could not very well allow this enmity to continue to grow and so, as the day drew to a close once more he approached her. She gave him a stern look as he did, perhaps wondering if he was about to order her away once more. “Pray forgive me Lucia. I did not intend to sour our relationship. I hope you can forgive me for using such an underhanded tactic.”

She blinked at him, her voice carefully neutral. “Of course not my Lord. Given the circumstances I understand you did it with regards to my personal health….even if it meant disregarding your own.”

He sighed in relief, but he did not miss the underlying disapproval in her voice. At the very least, he could count on Lucia to be able to put aside petty incidents.

Or, so he thought. No sooner had she pardoned his actions when a sly smile came across her face. “You are mistaken, however, if you think I will simply allow it to happen again.”

“What?”

Lucia cleared her throat as she launched into an explanation, one she must have been rehearsing all day. “Article 619 rules that the authoritative figure in question – yes, even the Lord Commander- can be temporarily relieved of duty in the case his ability to lead is in doubt. In this case, extended periods of being awake can cloud your judgement, lower awareness, and make concise decision making difficult. Would you not agree that it is impertinent you be able to do all three without difficulty?”

He gaped openly at her. He should not be surprised that _Lucia_ of all people would have taken the time and care to read each guideline and commit it to memory and then use it to her advantage. No less than to undermine his authority for his _own good_.

“You cannot _mean_ -“

“ _And,_ if the council would have doubts to the truth of my claim, all one would be required to do is simply take note of the dark circles under your eyes – or perhaps the new ink stains on your desk?” She wore a smug expression as she finished prattling off her claims, an air of satisfaction about her as she did so.

This woman, this _damnably_ clever woman had him cornered and they both knew it. How like her to have read and committed the written law of the Temple Knights to memory if only to foil him. Aymeric sighed in defeat, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Very well, Lucia. You have the right of the matter. I suppose this is what I rightfully deserve after using such an underhanded tactic against you.”

She nodded, pleased. “I hope that you will reconsider using it in future encounters. Now, if you would not mind, I do believe you are under obligation to rest now. If you are in need of an escort, I would be more than willing to make sure you returned to your quarters unharmed and _without distraction._ ” She clearly meant sneaking off to do more work while her back was turned.

 _Cheeky!_ He thought, but he could not help but smile. “You have no need to fear, Lucia. I assure you I am more than capable of walking myself home. I doubt very little could convince me to wander off elsewhere in my current state.”

Lucia scrutinized him up and down, as if to make sure he had no means of escaping his fate and then accepted it.

“Oh, and Lucia?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

He leaned in suddenly and kissed her on the cheek, turning his head ever so slightly to whisper into her ear, “You’re still under orders to rest when your shift is over.”

A flurry of protests flowed from her and she swatted him away, cheeks flushed to a bright pink. Aymeric laughed, dodging her deftly as he made for the door. He gave her a cheeky wave goodbye and escaped down the hallway before she could lobby another defense.

 

 


End file.
